A Battle Between Authoresses
by Song Of Hope
Summary: This is based off of part of an argument that me and eaglenation had. I remarked on how it was kinda like a Bey battle, and then we started PMing each other like we were battling. R


**Song Of Hope: This is entirely based off an argument that me and eaglenation had that made us turn into, like, best friends. I hope you find this as amusing as we did.**

"GOOOO MIDNIGHT MARE!" Two girls were facing each other in a Bey stadium with cheering crowds.

"And it's starts! Anika Last, with her Midnight Mare, makes the first move against Hope Song and her Storm Leone.

"I'm not gonna let that happen! GOOO STORM LEONE!" The two Beys met in the middle.

* * *

The main characters were in the B-Pit.

"So, why aren't you guys at the tournament?" Kyoya rolled his eyes at Madoka.

"That's a newbie tournament. No one with a record is allowed to enter, and I wouldn't want to enter anyways. It's full of noobs." Ginga nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I tried to go in, but they wouldn't let me go in. They said that it was for beginners, and not for pros."

* * *

"MARE, SPECIAL MOVE! FIREFLIGHT STOMP!" Midnight Mare started glowing.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN! LEONE QUEEN LIONESS HURRICANE STRIKE!" Four tornadoes of water came up out of Storm Leone.

"NOT GONNA STOP ME!" Midnight Mare charged right at the tornado, causing a huge explosion.

"EVERBODY RUN!" The Blader DJ was trying to get everyone out of the stadium as the explosions continued and as the stadium started collapsing.

* * *

"What was that?!" They ran outside. Kyoya smiled.

"Okay, so maybe this could be interesting after all."

* * *

Both Anika and Hope looked insane as they laughed.

"THIS IS FUN! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Hope nodded in agreement, laughing as well.

"YES! THIS IS VERY MUCH FUN!" Then, Tsubasa, Yuu, Ginga, Kyoya, Madoka, and Kenta got there. Ginga looked horrified.

"STOP! What do you think you're doing?!" Tsubasa couldn't believe it.

"Jeez, you guys have ruined the stadium!" Yuu looked pretty excited.

"I want to play! Please pretty please?" Madoka looked horrified.

"HOPE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ginga looked at Madoka.

"You know that crazy girl?!"

"She isn't crazy! She's my best friend."

"But I thought I was your best friend!"

"Well, a girl has to have female friends, doesn't she? Anyway, Hope is a very fierce Blader, but she's never participated in any tournaments because of her parents. They're Christians and hate Beyblade. She's a Christian too, but she feels that Beys have angels inside."

"What's her Bey?"

"It's a Storm Leone145WB. She had me make it for her. She wanted one to fit her personality, so I put it together." Kyoya hadn't heard a single word that Madoka had said, only seeing the fact that she was using a Leone with a 145 Spin Track and a Wide Ball Performance Tip.

"Hey, that Bey looks exactly like my Leone! YOU COPY CAT!" Neither of them heard Kyoya. Instead, Anika just smiled.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO, SONG?!"

"I CAN DO WAY BETTER THAN THAT! QUEEN LIONESS TSUNAMI SCEPTER STRIKE!" Storm Leone created a huge tornado of water and used that to launch itself at Midnight Mare, causing a huge amount of damage. Kyoya looked pretty pissed.

"Hey, that's my King Lion Furious Blast Shot! You're copying all my moves!" That time, she heard him.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! QUEEN LIONESS TSUNAMI SCEPTER STRIKE IS MINE!" She focused on the battle again. "NOW GO LEONE!"

"MARE, IRON WILL CHARGER!" Nothing happened for a little bit.

"Um…nothing happened." Anika smirked at Tsubasa.

"Wait for it…wait for it…" there was a huge earthquake. "There! It takes a minute for Mare to affect the earth, but there you have it!" Most of them fell over from the shaking, but the two Bladers in the battle stood their ground. Hope smiled.

"Not gonna work on me! LEONE, QUEEN LIONESS STORM SHIELD!" Leone formed a large amount of water and floated on top of the water, bobbing on the surface with the earthquake waves. Hope frowned to herself though. _"Leone is starting to lose her rotation speed. If this battle keeps up, I'm gonna lose! I've got defenses, though, from al positions. Hopefully, she'll pick going for the top, but I highly doubt it. She'll probably see through that ruse. If she doesn't, then I'm far more clever than I ever thought."_ Anika was in deep thought also, but more so on battle strategy.

_"Interesting. If I can't get her from below, I'm gonna try from above."_ She smirked. "Let's go Mare! FLYING FIREFLIGHT STOMP!" Mare flew out of the stadium and started launching itself down at Leone. Tsubasa looked pretty mad.

"Hey, that's my move!" Anika ignored him, focusing on her move. Hope smiled.

_"She fell for it! I can't believe it worked!"_ She gave Anika a smiled. "My dear opponent, you seem to have played right into my hand! LEONE, QUEEN LIONESS WAVE SLASH!" Gathering a bunch of water and then moving back and forth, Storm Leone created a huge wave that slapped away Midnight Mare. "Did I win?" Anika sighed.

"I lost!" She smirked. "Just kidding. MARE, FINAL THUNDER GALLOP!" It was like there was a huge, thundering horse shooting light at Leone.

"I'M NOT DONE YET! I'VE STILL GOT ONE LAST SPECIAL MOVE! LEONE, LIONESS WHIRLPOOL STRIKE!" Leone used the slope of the stadium to launch itself up into the air, turn upside down, and gather water that then went in the opposite direction, therefore slowing down Midnight Mare's rotation until it stopped completely. Hope smiled as she recalled Leone back to her hand. "YAY! I WON!" Kyoya walked over to her, looking very angry.

"Look here girl, QUIT COPYING ALL MY MOVES!" Hope looked pretty mad at this.

"I HAVE MY OWN ORIGINAL MOVES! AND THEY ARE _NOT_ YOUR MOVES!" They bumped foreheads together, glaring. Anika sighed.

"Get a room you two!" Both of them glared at her.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Tsubasa walked over to her.

"You're pretty strong. How come I've never heard of you? I'm with the WBBA." She smiled at him.

"Because, Mon Petit Aigle, I'm just that clever." She walked over to Hope while holding out her hand. "That was a great battle." Hope smiled and took her hand.

"I agree! Let's battle again sometime." Anika looked around the destroyed stadium.

"Yeah, but let's try not to destroy the stadium next time." Hope laughed.

"Definitely not!" They both started laughing. Yuu looked confused.

"Tsubasa, what just happened?" He just shook his head.

"I'm not really quite sure." Then, out of nowhere, Kyoya had a shotgun.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FROM COPYING ME!" He pointed it at Hope's head.

"WHAT THE F-" Kyoya pulled the trigger, and…

* * *

A brunette girl shot up out of bed.

"Oh my God! I had the weirdest dream about Beyblade that I was my own fanfiction character!" She sighed. "I didn't really meet Kyoya! But then again, at least that means that he didn't blow my head off." She looked at her alarm. 7:01. "I'd better start getting ready for school."

* * *

She was walking through the hallways, thinking about her weird dream, when she bumped into someone, both of them dropping their stuff.

"Oh, sorry!" The other girl shook her head.

"No, it's my fault." They started picking up each other's stuff, when the first girl picked up a sketchbook with a picture on it that had a name next to it.

"Anika?" Apparently, the second girl saw something similar in the first girl's sketchbook.

"Hope Song?" They looked up at each other.

"No way…"

**Song Of Hope: So, how'd it go?! Are me and eaglenation awesome or what?! Tell us of our awesomeness in a review!**


End file.
